Found (Frerard)
by MitchNotIeroAndTheImpatience
Summary: Gerard always has been a bit of a dreamer. He always tried to think of the positive things instead of the negative ones, and he never blamed other people for bad things they did. Gerard always created his own perfect world, and just as he finally thought he had it, it crashed down dramatically. Gerard realizes that his oh-so-perfect life never really has been perfect.
1. Found

"Come here, baby", he breathed, opening his arms, letting them wait for me to snuggle into them.

His breath smelled like alcohol, and I didn't wanted him to touch me like this if he was drunk, he scared me like this.

"I- I don't wanna", I finally stuttered out, while averting my gaze to look at anything but him.

His voice and eyes, probably, became cold then, "you've gotta", he ordered.

"N-no...", I answered, and this is the last thing I can remember of the day that finally changed my life. I think this has been the best and the worst day of my life, considering the events before and after this part of my life I desperately wanted to forget about.

After this happened, I found myself waking up with no further memory of what happened after our little argument. I happened to be located on a sidewalk.

As I finally regained a little strength, I got my tired and hurting muscles to get me on my feet again.

When I eventually stood on my shaky legs, I took in my surroundings. It seemed as if I still was in Belleville, it just must have been a part of the familiar city I didn't quite seem to recognize.

The street was lifeless, no wandering soul could have been found. The wind was blowing coldly around me, and it was just then that I noticed how little I was wearing.

I wasn't naked, no. I didn't seemed as if someone took advantage of my passed out, abandoned vessel, and I was grateful for that. Never the less, I found myself starting to shake and shiver even more, because of the fresh breeze that was embracing my body.

I wore a t-shirt, I think it was the same I wore at what I think was the morning of this day, too, and some ripped sweatpants. I luckily wore shoes, but nothing else, and it was November, so it was freezing, but I'd have to deal with that.

I didn't know what I should do in this situation. I had nowhere to go, and no one who could care for me. Also, I could bet that I looked pretty beat up, literally.

The only option that remained for me, was to stay on the streets for a few days, try to get my stuff and credit card and start a new life, or, maybe, just go back to him, but I didn't wanted that, not anymore.

But before I could think of that more, I fainted again, but, while still being beyond awake and asleep, I fell, and just as I thought my head would hit the pavement, someone appeared to have caught me.


	2. Care

I groaned quietly. Bright light shone onto me from what seemed to be a closed window. Where was I?

"Oh, you're awake", someone said, approaching me. With that, panic arose in me. Where was I, and what happened? What would that stranger want from me, and what happened with Bert? What if he finds me- But he wouldn't hurt me anymore, would he?

"Hey, hey", the unknown man spoke up again, this time more gentle, "everything's okay now, I've found you on the sidewalk in front of my house, you were passing out and you looked pretty stressed and hurt, so I took you in and warmed you up. I don't wanna hurt you.. so"

The stranger hesitated, before talking again:"I'm Frank. Can I ask you what happened?"

So this stranger- Frank, said he just wanted to help me, and he actually did help me, so I'm not in danger and he would deserve some kind of explanation and a proper thankyou.

"I-I'm Gerard", I said, trying to get myself to not be as nervous anymore, "thank you for helping me, Frank. Um, I- My boy-boyfriend got a little angry with me, so, yeah, but it's okay, and, and it's totally my fault anyway, and he's probably gonna get even more angry if I don't get back, or something", I paused to look at Frank, he looked at me in a mixture of confusion and worry, so I quickly averted my gaze again,"even though I shouldn't, right?"

"I'm sorry for saying this, and I know I probably shouldn't, 'cause, you know, I don't know you or him and it's kinda none of my business, but that's not how a relationship should be, so maybe, if you'd wanted to, and I know this seems crazy, since I don't know you and we're practically strangers, but you could stay at my place for a while, till you get on your own feet again, 'cause you're hurt pretty badly, and you look frightened when you talk 'bout him, and I'd enjoy your company, and...", he rambled on, nervously.

I didn't knew what to do. Should I go back? I don't wanted to, that's sure as hell now, but I couldn't invade his personal space like that, could I? I mean, he said it'd be okay, so that isn't a problem, right?

Maybe I should say yes. I thought I'd loved Bert, but he just hurt me and shoved me around all the time, also, I always just wanted to get away from him if I think about it, because it never was what I really wanted, so perhaps this is the best option I have, and Frank seems nice, maybe he really just wanted to help me.

"Thank you, I'd love to stay a while, if it doesn't bother you..", I said thoughtfully and sent him a small smile, which he directly mirrored back at me.

"It's not a problem at all. You want something to eat?", he answered.

And with that my stomach rumbled at the mention of food, we both chuckled, while I was a little embarrassed for the weird sound my stomach decided to make, and got something to eat and spent the evening getting to know each other and watching stupid movies in Franks living room.


End file.
